midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Calis' Crimson Eagles
Calis' Crimson Eagles was a group of elite soldiers set up to combat the Pantathians. They were trained Legionnaires, learning to fight with many weapons, construct temporary yet effective defences in hours, and move fast with huge packs. Origins Calis accompanied Prince Nicholas to Novindus. Calis felt he would never fit in Elvandar because of his mixed race origins. He saw Novindus as a chance to make something of himself. When they learned of the Pantathians mounting an army, he requested 2,000 Kingdom soldiers to pose as a mercenary company called Calis' Crimson Eagles in order to prevent the fall of Hamsa. Ultimately the 2,000 soldiers didn't make a difference, and they were defeated. Calis carried then Corporal Robert du Loungeville 2 days along a river to stop him dying. When he made it out, Prince Arutha conDoin declared him the 'Eagle of Krondor'. He was given permission to begin training an elite unit of 'dead men' to pose as mercenaries and infiltrate the Emerald Queen's army. 2nd trip to Novindus In a year, they had trained 60 'dead men'. The men were people accused of crimes who were deemed loyal enough yet to try and stay alive short of abandonment. They had desired 100, but decided 60 would do due to spies finding their secret camp. They made out to Novindus, and went to the Rendezvous in order to be hired by the Emerald Queen. However, the Emerald Queen forced them into service, and they escaped in camp with valuable knowledge. They barely made it out alive. En route they burned down ship building facilities in order to slow the advance of the Emerald Queen. Robert du Loungeville and Greylock was made a Sergeant. Erik Von Darkmoor and Jadow Shati were made Corporals. Infiltrating the Pantathian nest It was decided that in order to stop the Pantathians, they needed to destroy the Pantathian nest that young Calis had found in a cave on the 2nd trip. They brought 60 men, and Praji and Vaja, 2 old mercenaries. They got in and found dead bodies. Demons had been let into the Pantathian stronghold, and had destroyed alot of them, and scattered them around the caverns. They made it to a hall with Pantathian priests, who killed Praji and Vaja and burned half of Calis. They defeated the priests, and escaped out the caves with Valheru artefacts and a lifestone. Robert was killed in the journey. Calis eventually recovered, and the remaining 8 men were brought back by Roo Avery. Preparing for war Erik was made Sergeant-major on returning home. Jadow was promoted to Sergeant, and Alfred was promoted to a Corporal. 1,200 men had been trained, and 600 were training but imperfect. Erik was sent to the Border Barons to gather 600 of the best men there to replace the imperfect other 600. On the trip back, he encountered Duga and is mercenary group of 80. He convinced him to join The Kingdom, and defeated or persuaded the other 20 or so, building a total force of about 2,000 extra, and a further 1,00 captured or killed. A road built from the Teeth of the World to Darkmoor for quick transportation of Eastern troops was built. Category:Organizations